


In the Garden

by Dramaticdragon



Series: Dedue Week Jan 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gardening, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, its soft babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: (Dedue Week Day 1: -Nature-/Shield)Dedue shows Dimitri around the monastery greenhouse and tells him about plants.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Dedue Week Jan 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually from a gardening/farming family so these facts are all correct

“So what are those ones?” Dimitri asked, crouching down next to Dedue, who was kneeled on the ground next to some sprouts in the greenhouse.

Dedue was hardly startled by Dimitri’s presence, since Dimitri is far from a quiet walker. Originally, Dedue would have never allowed it for Dimitri to crouch next to him in the dirty greenhouse, and quickly ask how he could be of service. Nowadays, after enough convincing, Dedue allowed himself ‘free time’, where Dimitri could join if he wanted. It still threw Dedue off every now and then, when Dimitri would just sit and talk with him about nothing of importance. But Dimitri insisted Dedue have time for his own hobbies and growing in his own interests, being his own person and not just a vassal. It was… flattering, but still felt unnecessary. Dedue is fully willing to get up and drop his hobby when Dimitri needed anything, but at this point he was pretty sure Dimitri wouldn’t even let him make tea during his ‘free time’.

“These are tomatoes.” Dedue answered, pointing to the sprouts.

“How come you’re watering them? Isn’t the soil still wet?” Dimitri asked.

“Tomatoes need lots of water, so I water them first, then all the rest of the plants, and when I’m done I come back to tomatoes for a second watering.” Dedue explained.

He wasn’t much of a talker, typically, but a lot added up in these situations: He liked gardening, so he had more to talk about. Plus, for as much as he tried not to allow it… Dedue was growing incredibly comfortable around Dimitri, in a much deeper friendship type of way. Perhaps Dedue would deny it, and still claim to live only to serve his Highness (which was far from a lie), but… it’s hard to truly deny to oneself the ease speaking to a close friend is.

“Really? But tomatoes aren’t that big…” Dimitri hummed, going from crouching to sitting on the ground.

“Tomatoes have more water in them than the meat of the fruit, so for them to become fully formed they need a lot of water.” Dedue explained.

Dimitri nodded, staring at the sprouts. There were no actual tomatoes on these plants, since they were still far too young, but it made sense.

“Are there plants that don’t need as much water?” Dimitri asked.

“Yes, the ones from Duscur, actually,” Dedue said, pointing off to the Duscur flowers, “As well as some fruits such as pineapples, which are fairly low maintenance.”

“Those flowers are from Duscur?” Dimitri asked, eyes lighting up.

Dedue nodded.

Dimitri got up, without saying a word, and walked over to where the flowers were. He stood there quietly, staring, until Dedue finished watering the tomatoes and joined by his side.

“They’re really beautiful…” Dimitri whispered.

Calling something from Duscur beautiful… it wasn’t something Dedue heard often, but it was far from unappreciated.

“Can you tell me about them?” Dimitri asked, glancing away to Dedue for only a moment, before looking back at the flowers.

Dedue knew that his Highness was always trying to speak about Duscur, learn more, and appreciate it, but for some reason, talking about something like flowers… it felt as if Dedue was talking about embarrassing childhood photos. Typically, when Duscur was brought up, people spoke of the crimes, or weapons from there, or what barely remains. Even when Dimitri spoke of it, it was rarely anything so inconsequential as flowers.

But, Dedue was far from a man to leave his Highness waiting, and explained what each flower was, and if they had anything special about them.

It was nice… It served as a reminder of the beauty Duscur could provide. Without all the painful backlash of thinking about his now deceased family. Just a calming, slightly distant memory of colorful fields and hand-picked bouquets…

Perhaps, in the distant future, if Duscur truly does get restored, and perhaps if Dedue is a braver man in the future… maybe he’ll make one of those bouquets for his Highness.

**Author's Note:**

> pineapples: can be left alone, forgotten, ignored, left to a hurricane, and are fine.
> 
> tomatoes: if you blink to quickly at me i'll die


End file.
